<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Arthur Weasley Never Has Time for Him. by RedFlamboyant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671222">Because Arthur Weasley Never Has Time for Him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant'>RedFlamboyant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be better if they allow him to keep being a Weatherby. <br/>Because Arthur Weasley never has time for him. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley &amp; Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because Arthur Weasley Never Has Time for Him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bill still a little baby, he has his father all for him self. His father would hug and kiss him before he went to the office or when he got home.</p><p>When Charlie born, his father would lift him to his arm after he hug and kiss Bill, then find baby Charlie to hug and kiss him too.</p><p>When Percy born, Bill and Charlie raced to get their father first. And soon after Percy able to run, he joins the race.</p><p>But then Bill think he'd big enough and just too cool to run for their father, but Percy still happily bring his father's bag to the floo front and bid his father good bye. And he would run and clung to his arm when he arrived home, while his father go to find Bill, kiss him, and then scoop Charlie to his other arm.</p><p>But that was soon changed. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When his father's arms getting full with two twin babies, Percy would stood aside, wait until his father come and kneeling before him and let Percy kiss his cheek, because he cant scoop him to his already full arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The memory of his father's warm and save arms seems so distant for Percy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each year there more and more babies occupy his father's arms, while Percy sit in the corner with his books wide opened, too big glasses adore his resembled father's thin nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy was feel so proud to wear glasses, because of all his father's son, he is the only one who wear glasses just like his father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His father never forget him, soon after he lift and kiss each babies, he would come and kiss his temple. In a brief. Because soon, the babies would bounce arround him and his father would once again all ocupied by things that is not Percy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy is a good big brother. He is not crying. He is waiting patiently until his father has his time for Percy. To lift him up and swing him, pretend to be an aeroplane. Or read him any secondhand books he bough just for Percy, but if he cant, Percy could read the books on his own afterall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Percy is waiting for his father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even if just to lift the dozed toddler to his room, and tucked him under his blanket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he got to the school, he studied hard so his father would praise him like he praise Bill.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy got best marks. And his father would praises him after he finished to praises Bill and excited on Charlie's winning games. But the babies would unpatiently launch their selves to his father and once more time occupy all of his attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy would wait patiently in the corner, with some lessons books wide open. Because, its never too soon to study if he want to get 12 OWLs just like Bill.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each year, Percy always patiently wait for his father to notice his presence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Bill graduated, his father heavy heartily let him turn down the Ministry offers to be an auror and go to Egypt instead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mother was sad. She wish her son to be close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, again, Charlie leave them to Romania, lets his father in agony and his mother in wrecked heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy promise to him self, he would not go away. He would forever stay in his parents side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, he start planning his career to work for the ministry just like his father. He doesnt sure what job would suit him best. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fred and George joked him to be the youngest minister.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That must really would make his father proud. So he think, he has to achieve all the best so he would have alot choices later, more so if he want to be the minister.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He get a prefect badge because all his school year he shows no flaws, excellent marks, praisable attitude, and never ceased hard work. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He is too, get a prefect badge like Bill and Charlie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mother beaming with joy as always. But Percy's waiting for his father's recognition, which, its seems so difficult with another 4 bouncing babies that absorb all his attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he get 12 Outstanding on his OWLs, he still patiently sit in the corner, waiting to his father until he has time for Percy. But Fred and George seems always need a test subject for their newest inventions, so Percy hide in his room. And its seems his father just forget the unseen son.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he got the Head Boy badge, he know better that it would only his mother that would appreciate it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its not only his father got all the babies full on his arms, he is too, has to watch for Harry Potter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy is a young adult. And he is a good young adult that understand that even if his father has no time for him, he must love and proud of him deep down in his heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he keep his promise to stay close to his parents. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's even surprised with his 12 Outstanding NEWTs. He has lost the reason why he has to work such hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just does it out of habit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, he get a good job. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its started modestly, he got the job as the departement staff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But they said he works too hard. They said he suck up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Percy just cant stop to work hard. He always finished his school homework as soon as possible, even if the due still weeks a far. He just need to finished it so he wont be budged with it. So he does so with his job. He just not knows how to slow down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He is not a fun conversationalist for his peer age, because he knows alot more. The Departement head recognized his talent, and oftently ask him to stays behind after the departements meetings, and before he knows it, they had engaged on an exciting discussions, soon oftently over tea and biscuits. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He adores Mr. Bartemius Crouch so much. He is really smart and talented man. He always works hard and full of dedication.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Crouch recognized him. He praised him, and teach him as if he is his lost son, even if he oftently forget his name than not. He is just too tired with all the ruckus on the world cup and the hectic Triwizard, ahem, Quadriwizard tournament. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What is a name, Shackespeare said. He is also sometimes hope that he is not a Weasley. He is not really feel bad when Mr. Crouch called him other than Weasley.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because Weasley is his father. Its seems not just his father who forget him, he is too, start forget his father. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Crouch is a perfectionist. With all the messes, he had been firing saveral asistants. Nobody could stand his workaholicness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then for everybody's shock, he promoted Percy, who is just work in his departement in a mere few months, as his assistant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His coworker said, Percy had finished and done. He would get fired before a week. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he stays for a week. Then two. Three, and a month. Then two months. Then he's start replacing his boss on many occations when Mr. Crouch couldnt make it. No body ever questioning him, because, he has survived so long. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he did an excelent job on keeping the departement intact in one piece when Mr. Crouch getting severely ill. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or AWOL as later they said, he was imperiused by his own son. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy just know to work. Work as much as he required to. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ofcourse not everybody happy. Even if its not his fault that Mr. Crouch went AWOL, he must not stay in his place. He is just 19. He just barely graduated from school. So there is no way for him to step up to replace mr. Crouch as much as a Departement Head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that he is not capable. But he is just too young. Read, there are alot of other seniors staffs that think they deserved the position more than this newborn baby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So they ask for inquiry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy understand the senior staffs jealousness of him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And feel just so gratefull that the Minister him self had heard his talent. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he got cleared at the inquiry, and promoted to a more suitable position. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevetheless, its still a huge promotion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy is no longer waiting for his father recognition nor praises.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy knows his worth because those who in power recognized him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But should Arthur Weasley goes so far insulting him, like he is a useless fools and get promoted just by mere acquintancy with The Great Boy Who Lives? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ah, right. Arthur Weasley never has any time to look at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He is not deep down on his heart loves and prouds of Percy. He is just simply forget him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur may keep his arms full of those babies. Play with them even when they play You Know Who Is Back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because he is a good father that will always be there for his babies. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Percy is not a baby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He is an adult. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He is a good adult who has the duty to serve the society at his best in the place where he recognized and being wanted to be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It would be better if they allow him to keep being a Weatherby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because Arthur Weasley never has time for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>